Era uma vez
by Lunami
Summary: Como seria a história "O Mágico de Oz" com os personagens de One Piece? Não deixem de deixar um Review para eu saber se está bom,ok?
1. Introdução

Era uma vez... by Yuffie Kisaragi  
  
-...é meio sem sentido,mas....  
  
Era uma vez,em um reino muito distante,uma princesa que se chamava Nami... Nami:*sorriso*Hehe,sou eu!  
  
Vivi:*indignada*:Ei,por que ela?  
  
Nami:Porque eu mereço mais ser a prin...  
  
...Que um dia,foi raptada pelo dragão malvado Arlong.  
  
Arlong:*vestido com uma roupa RIDÍCULA (ênfase no "ridícula") de dragão ao estilo Barney*PRINCESA EU VIM TE RAPTAR  
  
Arlong:QUAL DAS DUAS É A PRINCESA?  
  
Vivi:....!  
  
Vivi:É ela ! *aponta para a Nami*  
  
Nami:EI!  
  
(...)  
  
Na vila Fusha,vivia um alegre espantalho,que era um espantalho especial:Era um espantalho de palha que se esticava.Se esticava pelo horizonte,um espantalho palha-borracha!  
  
...GRANDE utilidade. A vida dele era muito boa,ele passava o dia sendo apoio para passarinhos,dormia,ficava parado...Uma vida digna de espantalho.  
  
Só que um dia,tudo mudou...Pois...  
  
Ele foi sugado por um misterioso portal ultradimensional e foi parar em um mundo totalmente desconhecido!Pobre espantalho-borracha!!!!  
  
Ruffy:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM  
  
* cai no chão florido*  
  
Ruffy:Ouch!Onde eu estou?!?!?  
  
E assim começa nossa história. 


	2. Capítulo 1:Ruffy chapéu de palha,Sanji d...

Capítulo 1:Ruffy chapéu-de-palha,Usopp leão e Sanji-de-lata  
  
Bem,começamos o conto com a princesa Nami,ahem.ela foi raptada por um dragão malvado chamado Arlong.E é claro,como todos contos de fadas,ela precisa ser salva por um galante mocinho!Eis que Ruffy chapéu-de-palha surge no reino da princesa raptada!!!  
  
Ruffy:Sou eu,nih~!  
  
Sanji:*furioso*NÃO!Não,você não.EU vou salvar a princesa Nami san!!!!!!!*com olhos de corações*  
  
Ruffy:....  
  
Ruffy:Princesa "Namy"?Que raios de coisa é essa?Eu quero é voltar para minha vila!!!  
  
Sanji:*gota*...O que?  
  
Ruffy:Ruffy chapéu-de-palha,muito prazer!Pretendo achar algo que me leve para casa...me falaram que eu poderei voltar para casa se derrotar o Dragão Malvado Arlong.  
  
Sanji:...Sanji-de-lata.  
  
Ruffy:...  
  
Ruffy:Nominho estranho,hein?/Sanji:Olha quem fala!!!!!*esganando o Ruffy*  
  
Ruffy:Oh!talvez essa tal de Nami tenha o artefato mágico que eu preciso para voltar para casa!Acho que vou salvá-la do Dragão Malvado Arlong e descobrir se minha idéia está certa./Sanji:Ei,eu já avisei que EU que vou salvá-la!  
  
Ruffy:Nah,que seja!Acho que vou arranjar uns caras para vir comigo,pode ser perigoso derrotar o DMA.  
  
Sanji:*acende um cigarro* ...DMA?  
  
Ruffy:"Dragão Malvado Arlong".Cansa ficar falando toda hora esse nome !  
  
Sanji:....Está certo.Há muitos guardas guardando o castelo dele....  
  
Ruffy:Ohh....Você não se enferruja fumando?  
  
Sanji:*bravo*NÃO FIQUE ZOANDO DO MEU NOME!!!  
  
Ruffy:Aaaaw...Bem,que seja.Foi só por pergunt....Hey,psiu.  
  
Sanji:?  
  
Ruffy:*sussurarando*Tem alguém nos espionando.  
  
Sanji:.....*olha para atrás*Está atrás daquela árvore.  
  
Ruffy:*olha para a árvore,aonde um Usopp com uma fantasia de leão está se escondendo*Oh!É só um gatinho  
  
Usopp:*cai no chão* GWAAH!GATINHO?!?!?!*gotona*  
  
Usopp:*aparece segurando um martelão*GATINHO NÃO! USSOP,O GRANDE LEÃO!!!!!  
  
Ruffy:*segurando riso* "Grande" leão? Talvez "grande nariz" combina mais...  
  
Usopp:PARE COM ISSO!  
  
Ruffy:Certo,certo,vamos parar de discutir.Sanji,vamos.  
  
Sanji:Certo.  
  
Usopp:Ei,para onde vocês estão indo?  
  
Ruffy:Ah,é mesmo.Hey,Usopp ! Você não quer ir conosco salvar a tal princesa Nami?  
  
Sanji:SOU EU QUE VOU SALVAR A PRINCESA NAMI SAN !!!!  
  
Usopp:Interessante...Ela é bonita?  
  
Sanji:SAI FORA QUE SOU EU QUE VOU SALVAR A PRINCESA NAMI SAN!!!!!  
  
Ruffy:....Sei lá.Talvez.  
  
Sanji:(A mesma frase que ele disse antes)  
  
Usopp:Ok!Estou nessa~!  
  
Ruffy:*sorrisão*YAHo~!  
  
Sanji: SURDOS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usopp:Ela está perdida aonde?  
  
Ruffy:Não,ela não está perdida.Ela foi raptada pelo DMA e precisamos de aliados para invadir o castelo dele.  
  
Usopp:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!*se joga no chão e se esconde atrás da moita* ARLONG?!?!?!?  
  
Ruffy:...É,ué.Qual é o problema?  
  
Usopp:Você não vai conseguir entrar no castelo sem ter ao menos um mago poderoso para desfazer a barreira que envolve o castelo do Dragão Malvado Arlong!Não mesmo!  
  
Ruffy:Mago poderoso....Hmmm.....Você conhece algum?  
  
Usopp:*olhando para o enorme castelo que está atrás do Ruffy*O mago Shanks mora aqui por perto...  
  
Ruffy:Que sorte,vamos para lá!Vamos Usopp,vamos,San...  
  
Sanji:......  
  
Ruffy:Hey,que foi?  
  
Sanji:...Olha,eu vou *puxando algo do bolso*  
  
Usopp:YACK!Ele tem uma arma!!  
  
Sanji:*puxa um contrato*RASGAR ISSO!  
  
Usopp:?!?!??!?  
  
Ruffy:Eh?  
  
Sanji:Chega disso!Por que eu tenho que fazer papel de idiota?Por que eu não posso ser o príncipe lindo e maravilhoso que salva a escultural mocinha das garras de um vilão malvado??POR QUE EU TENHO QUE SER UM CARA DE LATA?!?!?  
  
Então,nosso amigo de lata fumante começou a ficar irritado,hehehehe.  
  
Ruffy:Ãhn?  
  
Usopp:O que seria isso?  
  
Ruffy:Não sei...Estou escutando essa voz desde o começo da história...Vai ver que...  
  
Sanji:É isso mesmo!Esses cenários felizes...As roupas ridículas...Personagens de um conto infantil...Alguém deve estar...  
  
Ruffy:...Uau!Eu não sabia que nesse mundo existiam fantasmas do além!  
  
Sanji:SEU BURRO!É algum idiota que está narrando essa história!Estamos presos nesse conto de fadas inútil!Você se esqueceu?!?Somos personagens de um mangá de piratas,se esqueceu?!?E aposto que...  
  
Sanji:HEY!@^$#$&*^@^DE AUTOR!!!APOSTO QUE É VOCÊ,SEU ESPADACHIM @&%$%^@$!  
  
Acho que dessa vez você se enganou.Veja por si mesmo.  
  
E os três novos heróis começaram a rumar em direção ao castelo do mago Shanks,quando de repente....  
  
Zoro:VOCÊ E SUA BOCA GRANDE,seu cozinheiro estúpido!  
  
Ruffy/Usopp/Sanji:?!?!?? 


End file.
